


A Whole New Community

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Crushes, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Pack Feels, Pansexual Stiles Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 06, Rebuilt Hale House, Slow Build, Teacher Derek Hale, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: A lot had changed, after the world learned about werewolves. It took them a few years, but people weren't afraid anymore. Of course some of them were, and it wasn't safe in every city to be a supernatural creature, but people started to accept it.Even celebrities talked about it, YouTubers made videos where they explained that they were a werewolf, banshee or any other supernatural creature. It reminded Stiles a bit of coming out. It was different, but in a way the same. You're nervous when you tell people, but also maybe glad you did. There were teenagers getting kicked out of their houses, but there were also support groups, there was a whole new community.





	A Whole New Community

A lot had changed, after the world learned about werewolves. It took them a few years, but people weren't afraid anymore. Of course some of them were, and it wasn't safe in every city to be a supernatural creature, but people started to accept it.

Even celebrities talked about it, YouTubers made videos where they explained that they were a werewolf, banshee or any other supernatural creature. It reminded Stiles a bit of coming out. It was different, but in a way the same. You're nervous when you tell people, but also maybe glad you did. There were teenagers getting kicked out of their houses, but there were also support groups, there was a whole new community. 

There were also special homes for supernatural teenagers who were abandoned by their family. The first one was actually in Beacon Hills, Derek had rebuilt the Hale house and took care of them with the help of the pack. Stiles helped too, as much as he could. 

Even though they had to deal with a lot of supernatural stuff, the pack still graduated. Derek even finished college, he had stopped after Laura went back to Beacon Hills. He was an English teacher now at Beacon Hills High School, and a councilor for supernatural teenagers on the school. Scott worked with Deaton at the animal clinic. 

Lydia is a scientist and works at a laboratorium in a city close to Beacon Hills, and Malia was still looking for a job, but mostly focused on helping at the new Hale house. Liam, Mason and Corey were still at college, almost finished.

Stiles decided that the FBI wasn't for him, so he's a detective now, specialized in supernatural cases. His father got his job back as sheriff. 

Relationships didn't really change, Malia and Scott were still together. Even though it was weird for Stiles at first, he's happy his friends are happy. Melissa and Chris were together now too, which no one saw coming. Stiles and Lydia broke up when they figured out the love they felt for each other wasn't romantic. She was like a sister to him now, and the thought of dating her felt weird. Lydia felt the same way, and when they came back to Beacon Hills she started dating Parrish. 

Stiles tried dating other people, he came out as pansexual a few years ago, but he still hadn't found the one. He somehow always ended up at the Hale house, helping Derek with making dinner or telling the youngest werewolves bed time stories. 

It was funny to some old pack members to see how close Stiles and Derek were, they were almost as close as Scott and Stiles. Stiles sometimes felt more comfortable around Derek, who was a whole different person after taking some time for himself and finishing school. Derek still was socially awkward, but he was open to the pack. Both new and old members.

Stiles and Derek hung out a lot too, on Tuesdays and Thursdays they had the same lunchbreak, sometimes Stiles visited Derek at the High School, they would lunch in Derek's classroom. Other times Derek visited Stiles at the Sheriff Station. 

\--

"Yo, Derek?" Stiles walked into the small office at the Hale office, his arms full with supernatural books. Derek, who was grading some essays, looks up and immediately gets up to help him. Stiles mumbles a thanks and takes a deep breath, "Damn, we really need an elevator. My back hurts from carrying all these books up the stairs." 

Derek chuckles and places the books carefully in the bookcases. "Maybe, or, you know, you could've told me. I don't mind helping." 

"And letting you show off your werewolf strengt? No thanks." Stiles grins and sits down in the chair in front of Derek's desk. "So, any interesting stories?" Stiles points at the essays laying on the desk.

"I asked them to write an essay about what they're passionate about, expecting 1000 words about poetry or art. Instead I've got one about threesomes and a girl who likes horror movies." Derek says and sighs when he sits down. He rubs his forehead and takes a glass of water. Stiles almost laughed until he saw that the werewolf was stressed. 

"Maybe you should relax for a few minutes, take a bath or go running. The papers won't fly away." Stiles suggests, his voice soft and gentle. Derek shakes his head, "I promised I finished them tomorrow, and I haven't even finished half of them."

"I have an idea, I'm going to make you a bath, you're going to relax for at least 30 minutes, I'll order some pizzas for the kids and then I'm going to help you grade your essays. Deal?" Derek looked at Stiles, who had a stern look on his face. He couldn't help but smile and nodded, "Fine, but I can make a bath myself." 

Stiles shrugs, "I like taking care of you, and I don't trust you. Knowing you, you'll just sit in cold water, waiting for the 30 minutes to pass." 

Derek watches Stiles leave his office and smiles to himself, talking with Stiles felt good. Letting Stiles help him and take care of him... It made him realize that he was on love with the detective. Of course he would never act on it, Stiles was his friend, maybe even his best friend, and things would be weird. 

He gathered the essays and ordered them in two piles, grated and those who he hadn't read yet. After that he took a deep breath and walked towards his bathroom, close to his office. There he found Stiles adding bubbles to the bath. Derek laughs when a few stick to Stiles' hand, making the human turn around.

"Good, you're here. I'll go downstairs." Stiles grins at him and is about to leave the room, but Derek grabs his elbow, stopping him. "Thank you, Stiles." Stiles just smiles at him and leaves him alone in the bathroom. 

Derek slowly undresses himself and lets himself relax in the bath, the temperature was perfect. Not too hot, but also not too cold. There were maybe a little too much bubbles, but he knows that it must have been a joke to make him smile. He can't help but imagine what would've happened if Stiles stayed, sat with him. Stiles would've probably done something like make a beard with bubbles or make one on Derek. And Derek would've let him, laughed with him. 

But Stiles is downstairs, taking care of the pack. Of 17  supernatural kids. And that feeling was even better, Stiles helped him a lot with the pack, supported him even when almost everyone thought it was impossible. Stiles was there when the first two kids arrived. A 14 year old boy with his 7 year old sister. Both werecoyotes, abandoned by their family when they found out the two adopted kids were supernatural creatures, monster in their eyes. 

Stiles helped them move into a room, made them hot cocoa and talked with them, calmed them down and introduced them to the pack.

The water is starting to get cold and Derek looks at the clock, he's been lost in his thought for 40 minutes. He sighs and gets out just in time when Stiles knocked on the door, "Don't tell me you fell asleep."

"No, no, I'm on my way." Derek answers and grabs a towel. He can hear Stiles walk away, humming a song. Derek quickly gets dressed before following Stiles downstairs. He finds the kids in the kitchen, most of them sitting at the table, eating pizza. The oldest, Gary, is helping Stiles with cleaning a few dishes. Stiles smiles at him and continues talking to the 17 year old boy. 

Derek sits down on an empty chair next to the youngest, Claire. She gives him a smile and quickly starts telling him about her new friend at school. He carefully listens to her and gives her gentle smiles. When Stiles turns around he can't help but stare and smile at the sight of the big bad werewolf talking to a 6 year old.

Just as he promised, Stiles helped him grade the essays. "I'm not sure you're allowed to help me with this." Derek says when they're sitting on the couch in the living room. Almost everyone is their own room, either sleeping or doing their homework. 

"Hmm, I won't tell anyone if you won't." Stiles winks at him and cringes, "You really need to learn your student what the word 'passionate' means, if I read another essay about sex, I'm gonna throw up."

"Why? When you were 17 you only thought about it too, the scent made _me_ want to throw up." Stiles blushes as soon as Derek said that, making the older man chuckle. "As if you didn't when you were 17." Derek shrugs and focuses back on the essays with a soft smile. 

Working together, they end up grading everything just in time for Stiles to watch his favorite show on tv. Derek watched it with him, not as interested as Stiles, but he didn't mind. Stiles was sitting next to him, almost against him, and he looked relaxed. Stiles sometimes talked to the television, or to the characters, whenever someone did something stupid, or explaining something to the older werewolf. 

When it was finished, Stiles let out a loud yawn, his head rested against Derek's shoulder and he let out a happy sigh. Derek laughed, "Do you want me to carry you to the guest room."

"Yeah, why not," Stiles said sarcastically, and even though Derek knew Stiles was joking, he still picked him up. Stiles let out a surprised sound and laughs, he wraps his arms around the wolf's shoulders. Derek easily carried him up the stairs, a few teenagers smirked at them when they walked past them and Derek arrived at the guest bedroom, where Stiles usually stayed. Derek liked to think that it was Stiles' room, but he never officially moved in.

He placed Stiles on the bed, Stiles let go of his grip on Derek's shirt and grins at him. "I was joking."

"I know." Derek tells him, he awkwardly stand there for a few seconds, not knowing if he should leave or stay and talk with Stiles. He notices Stiles slowly falling asleep and grabs the sheet, pulling them over the young detective. "Goodnight, Stiles." He whispers to the now sleeping bow, he presses his lips to the human's forehead and closes the door behind him.

"Derek? can you read me a bedtime story?" Claire asks, dressed in her pajamas. He smiles at her, "Of course." He follows her to her room, the walls are a soft blue and a picture of the pack is hanging on the wall. She climbs into her bed and Derek grabs one of the many books she has.

\--

There are a few more days like this, Stiles staying at the Hale house, helping out with the kids. Taking them to school, helping them with their homework and cooking dinner. Everyday Derek was more sure of what he was going to ask.

He was going to ask if the detective wanted to move in with them. That way it would be easier for Stiles to help, the kids loved him and Derek wouldn't mind having him around everyday.

He didn't know how to ask him, though. If he was supposed to make it a big deal, make him dinner or something, or if it was just something he could bring up at their lunch break. 

Stiles noticed something was off when he walked into Derek's classroom, the werewolf was staring out of the window and hadn't even grabbed his food yet. Stiles had to clear his throat twice to get his attention and Derek gave him a nervous smile.

"Sorry, hey." Derek greets him and grabs his bag. "Are you okay?" Stiles asks him and jumps on the desks, taking a bite from his sandwich. "Yeah, I'm okay." Derek smiles at him, and decides that now is the right timing.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Stiles looks at him with hope in his eyes, making Derek wonder what Stiles is thinking about. "You helped me a lot with the pack, you were there for everything and supported no matter what..." Stiles' smile brightens, "And you continue helping us, me. Do you, maybe, uh, want to move in with us."

Derek's eyes widen when he senses the scent of disappointment, but Stiles' scent also smells happy. It confuses him a little. 

"Yes, of course, sure." Stiles grins at him, "I was basically living there, I've barely been in my own apartment."

Derek smiles back and continues eating the food he made for lunch. He doesn't know if Stiles noticed, but he moves slightly closer to the younger man. They don't really talk about anything special, just about a few cases Stiles was working on and a few birthdays that were coming up. Claire wanted a party with the theme dragons.

Soon the bell rang and Stiles waved him goodbye, promising he would start moving in the next weekend.

And Derek looked forward to it.

\--

it felt amazing, living with Stiles. He saw him every morning at breakfast. Watched him leave for work and came home to him making dinner. They watched tv together and told each other goodnight. Stiles scent was already everywhere, but now it was stronger. They shared a bathroom since Stiles didn't feel comfortable with sharing it with the kids. Derek didn't mind, especially when they stood next to each other, doing something simple as brushing their teeth and stealing glances. 

The only room that didn't smell like Stiles was Derek's bedroom, and he disliked that. he and his inner wolf both agreed that they wanted Stiles' scent everywhere, so Derek started stealing small things like socks or shirts that Stiles barely wore. He placed them underneath his pillow, the scent comforting him and helping him sleep. He noticed his own shirts disappearing too, and he caught Stiles wearing one of them once. Derek didn't say anything though, because he knew that Stiles would stop if he asked him to. 

And he didn't want him to stop.

The only 'bad' thing about Stiles moving in with them, is that Derek's 'crush' got bigger. His feelings got stronger every minute he smelled his own scent on Stiles, every time he heard Stiles talk to one of the kids or saw him make food. 

He started dreaming about Stiles too, about them being together in every way possible. He dreamed about marrying Stiles, kissing him, hugging him... Sometimes it was hard to tell what was real, he got disappointed when he woke up, realizing that it was just a dream. That Stiles didn't actually like him back, not in a romantic way. 

Stiles noticed a change in Derek's behavior, but thought it was just the full moon. The full moon was soon, and like every month, Derek was organizing a run through the woods. The good thing about people knowing about werewolves was that no one was in the woods at a full moon. 

One day when Derek came back from his work, Scott was there too. After a few years Scott had admitted that he struggled with being an Alpha, especially with such a big pack. They agreed that Derek was his 'second in charge', and did most of the Alpha stuff since he actually knew what Alpha's did. Scott tried his best though, he hung out at the house as much as he could when he wasn't helping Deaton or his mother at the hospital. 

Scott grins at him and pats his shoulder, they had gotten closer too. The hug after Deucalion died wasn't the only hug they shared, and Derek liked being around the younger Alpha. 

"Hey, I needed to talk to you." Scott says, suddenly turning serious. Derek nods and they walk towards his office, Scott sits down on the chair in front of Derek's desk. "When I went to work this morning, there was a baby laying in front of the clinic. A werewolf. My mom checked her and she's healthy, but there are no records of her parents and we think that it was another family who abandoned their child because of the supernatural."

Derek frowns, "Where is she now?" 

"Still at the hospital, do you still have room for her? We could always go to the closest house if there's not, don't worry." Derek sighs runs his hand through his hair, "No, Stiles moved into the last room."

Scott was about to answer, but he was interrupted by Stiles' voice. "She can move into my room, I can sleep on the couch or find my own apartment again."

Derek looks up, "Are you sure?" Stiles nods, "Yeah, the baby being here is more important than me being here. The baby doesn't have a home, I can basically buy a new home." Stiles walks into the room and leans against the chair Scott's sitting in.

"Okay, we'll pick her up later tonight." Derek tells Scott, who nods and mumbles a goodbye before leaving. Derek watches Stiles sit down, "Is it selfish that I don't want you to move out?"

He doesn't mean to say it out loud, but he still does. Stiles looks up, slightly surprised. "What? No, I don't... I don't know." Stiles stutters, his scent smells nervous and... Derek doesn't know how to describe it. It smells sweet and it reminds him of love.

"You can stay, you know." Derek says and stands up, his eyes never leaving the younger detective. "What? No, like I said, the baby deserves to have a home." Stiles says to him, a little confused. Derek slowly walks towards him, "There's a way for you both to stay here."

Stiles gets more nervous by every step Derek takes, "Oh, how?"

"You move into my room." Derek stops walking, only one step left and he'll be as close as possible. Stiles stares into his eyes, his scent changes a few times, from shocked to surprised to happy. Stiles takes the last step forwards, placing his hands on Derek's chest and glances into his eyes. "Okay."

As soon as he notices that Stiles agreed, Derek leans in and kisses him. Stiles' lips are soft against his and Stiles grabs onto his shoulders. The kiss is many things, rough, but still soft. It's fast and hungry, but still full of passion and love. Derek's hands move from Stiles' waist to his neck, back to his hips, trying to touch Stiles everywhere, pull him even closer. 

He isn't sure who walked to wards the desk, but soon Stiles jumps on it and wraps his legs around Derek's hips, his feet digging into the back of his tights, making hims step closer to the desk. Their hands stop moving when they pull away for air. Even Derek, a born werewolf, was out of breath after that kiss. 

Stiles moved his hands one last time, cupping Derek's face in his hands. He doesn't say anything and just stares at the beautiful man in front of him. He doesn't have to say anything, because Derek knows exactly how he feels. 

"We should probably name the baby." Stiles says to him, moving his arms to Derek's shoulders, playing with the short hairs at the back of his head. "Since there are no records about her parents, you're probably going to have to adopt her."

Derek nods, "I guess she'll be my daughter, then." He smiles at the thought, his daughter. He'll have a daughter. 

"What about Talia? I mean, I know it's your mom's name, and if you're not comfortable with saying her name everyday it could always be her second name." Stiles starts to ramble. "It's beautiful." Derek tells him and moves his hands to Stiles' waist. They stay like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

\--

Melissa Smiles when she sees the two men walk into the hospital, she pulls Stiles in a hug and gives Derek a warm smile. She leads them towards a room with more babies, a couple is standing in the room, holding their own baby. The woman smiles at them, before turning towards the baby she's holding.

"Here she is, do you have a name for her yet?" Melissa asks them, smiling at the little girl. "Talia Claudia Hale." Derek tells her, making Stiles look up in surprise. Derek just smiles at him. Melissa doesn't even look surprised, just like everyone else she guessed that the two men would be together at some point. Derek picks Talia up, holding the small baby in his big arms. The girl grabs his shirt and her eyes glow bright gold. Derek's eyes glow blue and the baby giggles. 

Stiles almost melts at the sight and wraps his arm around Derek's waist, resting his head against his shoulder. Derek kisses his forehead and smiles, he can't wait until he can see Talia grow up, with Stiles by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited, sorry for mistakes. I hope you enjoyed this, I loved writing this.


End file.
